The Grown Up World
by theonlydudeonfanfiction
Summary: When frustrated nations decide to give their spoiled kids some tough love by leaving them to their own devices, how ever will they fare? Rated T for moderate language and mild adult themes.
1. Spoiled Rotten

It's tiiime for... ANOTHER FANFIC! Yaaay! This story exists in the same universe as Children of the World BTW.

All Grown Up ~~Chapter 1~~ -

*At England's house*

"But Daaaaaad! I wanna watch Dr. Who!" London moaned.  
"I don't care. It's ONE page of paperwork. You can watch Dr. Who later!" England reasoned. "But I want to watch the Doctor NOW!"  
"Too bloody bad! Do your work before I ban you from Dr. Who for a month!" London sat at the oak desk and grumbled.

*At America's house*

America looked up from his laptop in the living room at the passing D.C. "Where are you going?" D.C looked like we was getting ready to leave, "You still have chores to do. Have you cleaned AmeriCat's litter box yet?" D.C stopped. "I made plans with Ottowa. We're going to-"  
"D.C. Did you do your chores?"  
"No, but we will only be out for a few hours and-"  
"No, Gregory. You can't go. You need to do your chores."  
"But its only A FEW hooouurs!"  
"No, you aren't going and that's FINAL." America said. D.C gave him a look and continued out the door onto the porch.  
"GREGORY JEFFERSON JONES GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK IN HERE" America boomed as he stood up from the couch. It was this rare moment of anger when America struck fear into fellow nations. D.C scooted in the door.  
"YOU WILL GO DO YOUR CHORES RIGHT THIS INSTANT." D.C ran up to his room, slammed the door, and started blasting death metal. America felt his frustration subside as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

*At China's house*

"Here's lunch, aru." China gave Beijing his plate of food. Beijing happily munched his food until something caught his eye. "Father?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Is that a green pea in my fried rice, aru?"  
"Yeah... why?" Beijing dropped his chopsticks and pushed his plate away. "I hate green peas. Now it's all contaminated."  
"But, I though you liked them, aru!" China said. "No. Make my lunch again."  
"Just eat it!" Beijing got out of his chair and dropped onto the floor. He started to moan. "F-fine! Have it your way!" China stormily got up and pulled out his wok and the proper ingredients.

*At Russia's house*

"Moscow!" Russia called into his daughter's bedroom, "It is the time for the bed, da?"  
"No! It is not!" She was busy dissecting a vast array of complicated electronics. "Oh, but it is, comrade! Come on, let us pick out the pajama's, hm? He cheerily said. She turned around and looked him in the eye.  
"No."  
"Da."  
"Nooooo."  
"Daaaaaa."  
"No no no no no!" Russia became frustrated.  
"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL" His dark aura surrounded him. Moscow wasn't having any of it. She fought back with her own aura.  
"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL" Her aura met his. Russia stopped, exhausted.  
"Ok then. You can go to bed whenever. I don't care."  
Russia closed the door behind him and sighed.

In fact, many other nations were facing similar problems.

"Canberra, you ate all the vegemite!"  
"Madrid, get back here NOW!"  
"Damnit, Ottowa, you ruined the carpet!"  
"Berlin, stop this nonsense!"  
"Rome! Please, come down from there!"  
"Paris, quit it!"  
Little did the capitols know, their world would be turned right upside down!

August 23, 2013. World UN meeting.

"London is out of control" Iggy complained.  
"D.C is straight up rebellious." America said.  
"Beijing is a pain!"  
"Same here with Moscow!"  
"So, everyone can relate to our children acting up?" The nations all nodded, "Okay, so what do you guys propose we do?"  
"I think we should all take away their electronics." Japan suggested.  
"Naaah, they'll just find a way to steal it back." Belarus said.  
"Physical punishment?" Australia suggested.  
"God no."  
"Make them eat England's cooking?" Ukraine suggested. Everyone recoiled. "Goodness, madmoiselle! We don't want to kill the poor things!"  
"Anything else?" It was silent. Suddenly, inspiration. America's hand shot up.  
"Ugh... yes, America?" America cleared his throat.  
"Our children clearly don't know how well off they have it. We cook, clean, and drive them everywhere. So I propose we take a vacation and let them manage themselves for once. We can leave behind secret cameras just so we know they aren't dead." Everyone was shocked. For once, a good idea from America.  
"Uhh, okay! Good Idea! Those for the Idea?" Everyone raised their hands. "Uhhh, I think I counted wrong. I got an all-unanimous vote." He counted again. London was shocked.  
"Everyone agrees... Damn, it's like bloody cats and dogs will start living together soon..."  
"Well, come on then! Let's pick a vacation spot, aru!" China shouted.

-  
Whaddaya think! I like this fanfic already! :D


	2. A troubling discovery

And now it's tiiiime for *drumroll* chapter two! Yaaay! For those of you wondering, no, my other fanfic Children of the World is not dead. The only reason it wasn't updated is because my ghetto-ass laptop decided to be awful again. But fear not, the story will be completed before September 30. But anyway, you didn't come here to listen to my excuses, you came for some good readz. So, let's get this gravy train a-rollin' :D -  
Chapter 2- From Kid to Adult

"Ugh..." D.C groaned as he rolled over in bed. He was having a fantastic dream involving a tiger, Charlie Sheen, and a giant pickle jar. The Grandfather Clock outside his bedroom in the upstairs hall started to chime. ...Nine, ten, eleven strikes?! Was it really that late?! D.C shot straight up in bed and looked at his bedside clock. "Shit!" he thought, "I have to go with dad to the UN meeting in 30 minutes!" He haphazardly tossed on some clothes, ran a comb through his short brown hair, and sprinted to the kitchen. "Dad! Why didn't you wakwe me up?" He called. No response, "Dad?! Answer me!" Silence, save for the sounds of cars and birds, the sounds of Brooklyn waking up. "Did he leave without me?" He thought, "No, he would never do that!" Another part of his brain objected, "Well, whether he left me of not, I gotta get to that meeting! But how?" He pondered. "Aha! I'll take a subway!... But I don't have any tokens on me... Well, I guess I can search the sofa.

~~~15 minutes later~~~

" I found one token, a popcorn peice, socks, and a cat treat. Well, I guess I found some breakfast for me and a snack for Americat," He tossed the popcorn to Americat and popped the cat treat in his mouth, "Mmmm, that's good..." He saw the clock. 11:23. "Well, time to go. See ya later, Americat!"  
"Meow"

~~~~~ At Tokyo's house ~~~~~~

Tokyo woke up to see the full, red sun rising over the mist. She walked out onto her back and saw the beautiful early sunlight streaming through the mist.  
It was mornings like these that made her feel the most at peace. She walked back into her and her father's house expecting to see him making some omelettes for breakfast. However, he wasn't there. No omelettes, no breakfast, and no Japan. No way he would just leave without telling her... right? "Father?!" Like DC, no response. Something was up. She decided to see if he was at the UN building during a meeting. She put on her proper clothes and walked out the door.

~~~~At Berlin's house~~~~~ "Dad? Germany?!" Nope, neither was Germany at his house. "Well, I'd better make some breakfast." She opened the fridge and and decided to heat up some wurst and saurkraut. As she popped them in the microwave, she remembered something. She forgot to wind all the cuckoo clocks last night! She entered in some random time and ran throughout the house, winding the clocks with lightining speed. Just as the wound the last one, the phone rang.

*Click*  
"Hello?"  
"Whaaaaa! Berlin, dad or other dad are MISSING!"  
"Neither Romano or Venenziano are there?"  
"No!"  
"Same here. Father is not present-"  
"Whaa! Berlin, I'm scared! Aiuto! Io non voglio morire! E se dobbiamo vivere cos per sempre! cane!"  
"Rome, you do realize I can't understand you when you speak-" She sniffed the air. Was something... burning? "Rome, I'll call you back."  
"Wait, Berli-" *Click*  
She ran downstairs and pulled the wurst and saurkraut out of the microwave. The wurst was now a small, hard cylinder while the saurkraut was a burnt pile.  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh"

DC ran up to the UN building and saw Paris fanning herself with a tabloid magazine.  
"Paris! Why aren't you going inside? It's the middle of summer and it's hot out." She looked in his direction.  
"Hmm? Oh, I fear I will break a nail. I just had them done, you know."  
"Oh. Well, let me open the door for you." He held open the large glass doors. Paris gave him a seductive look.  
"Thanks, darling..." She walked in. DC couldn't stop looking at her beautiful hair, her sexy-  
"Hey, DC!" "Gah!" DC freaked out and flinched. It was Ottawa. "Ooooh, someone has eye for Parriiiss..." Ottawa teased.  
"S-shut up! I just was.. surveying."  
"DC and Paris, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Some one cleared their throat behind them. It was London.  
"Would you two blokes go 10 minutes without fighting?!" "Hey, leave them alone, all in good fun, right?" A voice behind London chimed. Now it was Canberra, with Moscow, Kiev and Minsk in tow. Beijing followed. "Can we just go inside, PLEASE?!" Now it was Berlin with Tokyo and Rome.

~~~Once inside~~~~

Fellow capitols started to file in. Nairobi arrived, with other friends of his following behind. Mexico City, Brasilia, Madrid, Seoul, Cairo, Pretoria. Soon, everyone was presnt and the air was filled with confused murmurs of where their parent nations have gone. London got up.  
"Ok, so it appears that everyone has the same issue of missing parents. So We need to find a way how to find them, find a solution. Does anyone have a solution?"

Hanoi, Capitol of Vietnam, raised her hand.

"Yes, Hanoi?"  
"Kingston found a flashdrive."  
"Kingston, is this true?"  
"Yah, mon. Here, I'll put in in the projector computer."

An mp4 file named " 4" appeared.  
"Let's play it!" Shouted Pretoria, capitol of South Africa.

*Click*

Britian appeared on screen.  
"Hello. I'll bet my hat that you are all wondering where we are. Well, we have decided to take a vacation. In short, we want you to take over the responsiblities of being a nation for us. Don't bother looking for us." A voice, (Which sounded like America's) shouted off screen.  
"Yo, Iggy! What should I pack for Aruba?" Britian turned red.  
"S-shut up! You're ruining it!" he turned to the camera and flashed and awkward smile, "Good luck." The camera cut to static. Everyone sat in shocked silence. DC stood up.  
"We can do it, right guys?!"

No response.

"Guys?..."

Please leave a review! It really helps, guys! 


	3. The Hunt for the Pages

Yaaay! Chapter 3!  
Enjoy ^_  
-

"Ok!" DC chimed, "Our first order of business is to review our plans for today." He looked around, "Where are they?" Ottawa held up a manila folder.  
"I have it here, eh?" he said.  
"Great! So, who wants to review the plans aloud to the rest of us?" DC asked. London cleared his throat.  
"I, having the most calm and gentleman-ly demeanor..." Paris stood up.  
"How come YOU always get to be the head leader of EVRYTHING we do?" She whined, "I, will do it."  
"Uh-uh!" Mexico City declared, "I NEVER do it! Let me!"  
"Bitch please!" Vienna protested, "When was the last time anyone ever remembered me leading anything?"  
"You lead in being a huge NERD!" Budapest, daughter of Hungary insulted, "It needs a woman's touch. Can I do it?!"  
"I'm a woman! I can do it just as well as Budapest!" daughter of Kenya, Nairobi desperately cried.

It was then the room erupted into chaos. All the capitols rushed forward to grab the documents. Everyone wanted to tale charge. The giant mass of children throbbed as hands desperately clinged to eachother to aquire the notorious folder. Then, as if in slow motion, the folder shot into the air and landed...

...right into the trash chute. All of the capitols stopped their giant battle and crowded around the trash chute. Stockholm stuck his arm down the chute.  
"Nope. it's gone." He announced, "Sorry." "Uhhhh!" Everyone sighed.  
"How will we get the documents now?" Mexico City asked.  
"Hmmm..." Minsk thought... "We could try to fit Tokyo down the chute?" He suggested. Everyone turned to see her. "Hell no." She said.  
"Okaaaaay how about we get a super long grabber-thing and paint it pink and grab the documents!" Warsaw said.  
"No." Was the collective response. It was silent. No one knew how to get the precious paper and ink.  
"Oh! I know!" Amsterdam said. He pulled out a large map of the UN building. It included vents, hallways, and luckily, the trash chutes. "I have a map from the many times I've broken in!"  
"I'm not even going to ask," New Dehli said.  
"And it's best you don't," He responded, "Anyway, We can safely assume the pages of the plans separated when the vents split from each other. So, we need to split up and use this access vent and find the pages." "So, like partners?" Coepenhagen said. Amsterdam nodded. "Well, let's partner up! We can't waste time, aru!" Beijing shouted.  
'Wait, wait, wait!" Jakarta said, " We need a controlled parenter selection system. We don't need any more chaos." He said.  
"Good idea, mate," Canberra said, "I'll make a list and randomly assign partners. Okay. I will be with Wellington. Jakarta will we with Kathmandu. London will be with Oslo. Mexico City with Stockholm. Coepenhagen with Amsterdam. DC with Nairobi..."

~~~~10 minutes later~~~~

"Okay! Now that only leaves..." She took a look at the last pair of leftover capitols, "Uh oh. This could be a problem."  
"What's wrong?" San Salvador asked.  
"I'll show you," She turned to the crowd, "Will the last two unassigned people raise their hands. Two hands emerged and the crowd parted to show...

...Pyongyang and Seoul.

"Canberra! We can't let them work together!" London whispered. Pyongyang and Seoul looked at eachother.  
"I can't work with YOU!" They said together.

~~~30 minutes later~~~

Both capitols strolled down the dark tunnels meant for waste below the building. Junk and random crap piled both sides off the dank, small cave.  
"I can't believe I'm working with you..." Pyongyang groaned.  
"Hey! Haters gonna hate! Amirite? Haha!" Seoul said.  
"Shut up." Pyongchang growled. "Fine..." Seoul said. After five minutes of silence and walking with their flashlights, Soeul couldn't handle the silence.  
"I can't do this any more!" He declared passionately, "I must SING!" he proceeded to sing K-Pop into his flashlight. "Ugh, could you just be quiet for a FEW minutes?!" Pyongyang was angry. To him, Seoul was singing loudly into a flashlight, echoed and warped by the tunnel walls.  
To Seoul, a crowd of million was in front of him, going nuts.  
"I said knock it OFF!" Pyongchang pushed Soeul. Seoul went from cheery to hostile.  
"Don't PUSH me!" He pushed Pyongchang back.  
"Oh yeah?!" Pyongchang shoved Seoul. Seoul shoved back harder than intended and Pyongchang went flying into a pile of junk. That pile of junk happened to be supporting and even bigger mountain of junk. "Look out!" Seoul shouted. Pyongchang yelped and dodged as a massive pile of garbage collapsed and caused a massive racket. When the dust setteled, Seoul coughed and spotted something.  
"Ugh... Hey look! A page!" He ran over the the plan-page and stashed them in his pocket.  
"Ugh, Seoul?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What have you done!?" A massive mountain of junk blocked their only exit. On both sides. -

Annnnd... SCENE~! That's a wrap! Uh-oh! How will Pyongchang and Seoul get out of this one? Tune in next time to find out!

Also, please leave a review! I love reading them. Also, you can request to have a certain Capitol to be more included in the plot and I'll see what I can do! ^_^

Until next time,

Theonlydudeonfanfiction 


End file.
